


The Northern Sky and a Dove

by Arietis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arietis/pseuds/Arietis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick thing I wrote when I had a moment inspiration. <br/>Sometimes I get random spurts of ideas. Usually nothing big comes out of them. I don't think anything will come out of this. <br/>Thought I'd put it somewhere at least.</p></blockquote>





	The Northern Sky and a Dove

The clacking of wooden swords grew more prominent in the dimming day as a Captain and a rivaling competition’s elected participant battled it out, practicing for the tournament just the night after. The pre-practice was as, if not more popular than the actual tournament. Here, crews from all across the seas could “recruit” swordsmen to fight (sometimes to the death) on behalf of their crew. This match was fairly particular as it was uncommon to find a Captain electing themselves to partake in the festivities. Generally, the ever growing crowds would howl, and yelp for their chosen side. However, the duel showed itself to last long as well as escalating in intensities. Once in a while a few people would jump up and holler in victory when seeing a close call, but would surely quiet back down because it was only that, a close call. The two appeared to be so in-sync it seemed that they practiced beforehand knowing precisely when the other would strike and how to dodge each other. The two were an art form.   
When the winning blow was finally struck, no one cheered. A mesmerized, shocked silence lingered in the air. The short, round women smoothly deflected one of the man’s final attempts to strike her by guiding his sword wielding hand upwards by the wrist with her forearm. It was then that she took the opportunity and landed a solid jab to the man’s chest. All the while she swept one foot under his feet causing him to sprawl on the floor.   
A small exasperated sigh came from the boy as he used both hands to comb back his black hair that previously clung to his face by sweat. His pale gray eyes followed the length of the sword that was poking his face. He swatted the sword away, 

“Yea, yea. I get it, you won” 

The woman coolly brought the swords back in front of the man’s face before she freed it from her hands. The wood clattered upon the cement flooring while she held out her hand to help the boy up. 

“You fight like a-“ She began to say.

“--Like a girl? I implore you to refrain from using such degrading clichés such as that one.” 

The woman raised an eyebrow and waved her fingers to insist he take her hand. The second he did, and with little effort needed from him, she raised him from the ground, and to his feet. Before letting go of his hand she brought him closer and her eyes narrowed around her sky blue eyes. A mischievous grin flickered across her lips as she brought up her index finger and placed it gently on her own nose before finishing her sentence,

“Like a dove” and slowly glided her finger and pressed it against his nose. She let go of his hand with a laugh and while backing away from him a calico cat climbed upon her shoulder, 

“See you tomorrow, boy.” 

Hours later, a man lies on his bunk. His hair blends in with the shadows of the room, and his eyes traces the faint glimmers of moonlight that seeps in through the crevices of the wooden ceiling. It took a dull pang of pain to get him to rub his face in frustration and break him from his thoughts,

“Fight like a dove? What does that even mean?”

He rolled over to finally get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote when I had a moment inspiration.   
> Sometimes I get random spurts of ideas. Usually nothing big comes out of them. I don't think anything will come out of this.   
> Thought I'd put it somewhere at least.


End file.
